roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackguard
Personality/Mentality Manipulative, sadistic, strangely polite, and surprisingly loyal to a extent is often how people who truly get to know him would describe this young man. But to those who meet him while he has his “mask” on or more public persona, often would describe him as a very polite and well mannered rich boy type, that tends to care for people and always wants to be either talking with someone or at some party. With some noting that he was quite bright from a young age, with him having a knack for business and science like his father. But in reality Alexios is far from just another smarter than average rich boy, he was someone who followed his father's footsteps and had inherited his mother's brilliance. This lead to him developing a sort of grandeur complex, one that made him think throughout his life he was destined to be someone who would change the world…. Not quite the center of it, but he was certain he would have his part to play. With this playing into the person he developed himself to be, and into the adult that he emerged out of his studies as. Somewhat psychopathic but not fully empathetic, Alexios behind the persona he puts up is a much more cold and calculating figure, one that loves to pull strings and change the entities he sees around him to do his bidding. Somewhat obsessed with one goal, with it being that the world is full of people both weak and strong, and that there must be a balance of the two…. And he was the one charged with keeping that balance. Beyond that he tends to also be a rather large sadist, with him enjoying to play with and torture his prey before he ends them. His persona in contrast, is a kind and caring with a heavy focus on charisma along with making friends. The type to often ramble on about something about chemistry or the human mind, he usually would be found at a party or flirting with someone, his smile being bright enough to attract people to his natural charisma….. While not all of this is a front, as beyond his sadistic and manipulative tendencies he does have these traits, overall his personality can be very hard to figure out. Backstory Born in New York city to his mother, a relatively famous scientist credited with the development of various cures for many lethal diseases, and the furtherment of her field of science using her quirk that helped identify information about diseases. And to his father, a rather wealthy italian arms dealer, and head of the Borgia crime family…. A relatively unknown but fairly prominent mafia branch that operates throughout Europe, the eastern United States, or really anywhere his father's business had a branch in. They tend to operate in small cells, making it so that if one is every busted, the wider organization was not compromised. {The company itself, thanks to both parents is a leading dealer in arms, chemicals. medicine, military hardware, electronics, and the like.} While the middle child of his family, Alexios was definitely believed to be one of the most promising of the Borgia children, with his mother helping him find a love for the field of chemistry…. And his father helping him learn how to use that for means, his mother very much wouldn't have approved off. But despite the overall mixture of influences in his life, Alexios was relatively stable for most of his childhood, he showed that he was a bright kid and got along with his siblings. His father would often take him on…. “Business trips” and introduce him to his various colleagues and partners, while making sure his sons studies would ready him for the path he was planning out for his prodigy. During his teenage years his father's work became even easier with his mother passing from ironically enough a disease she couldn't cure, and his siblings being sent off to learn from other family members. With him staying with his father and finally being not only indoctrinated into the Borgia Family properly, but also on how to more properly fight and use his Quirk. This mixture of constant studying at several universities throughout Europe, and “trips” with his father slowly helped shape Alexios into something akin to not quite the villain his father wanted… he saw the fact his father's allies and him, often would leave destruction and suffering behind them…. And that heroes seemed to do about the same, with little regard for those left behind them. These factors helped solidify the idea that he couldn't trust either side, nor could he follow either side…. But he could use them for his new found goal. Eventually not long after graduating with a degree in chemical engineering, and with his father's blessing, Alexios went to travel back to the continent he was born on, with both the goal of finding someone to help hone his skills more, and with meeting up with old friends of his. Resources {Family Resources.} ' * Access to the families wider mob connections * Nominal control of Ravenna Industries North American Branch (Not full control, a executive runs the operations and is the head for legal reasons, given his age.) * Access to company resources/facilities * A payment enough to fund his lifestyle along with hobbies but not really good for much more. '{Personal.} * A small manor house owned by him directly with security systems that he lives in. Equipment/Weaponry * One armored suit for the purpose of general protection (Uses a aluminum carbon alloy, giving 15kn of protection.) * A simple alloy blade. (Made of aluminum carbon, with a 12kN durability.) Specializations * Marksmen, chemistry * torture (knowledge of the human body, mind, & anatomy.) * persuasion (business/company work, enough he can run a business but not JPMorgan levels of good.) * espionage & tactics (not universal, lacks when it comes to fighting people with more disciplined forms of close quarters but tends to be better with improvised weapons.) * Oh and cooking long story Quirk Type Emitter Pressurized Water Generation A quirk that allows for Alexios to generate pressurized water out of his body, with them being possible in two different forms currently. This allows for a greater amount of offensive flexibility for him but means that in general he lacks many ways for this to be used in effective defensive ways. * This has a cooldown of 5 turns unless he rehydrates, in which case this is halved (rounded up.). Jet- A more accurate stream like form that can shoot out for a single turn before entering cooldown, with a cooldown of three turns before it recharges. The stream itself can only cover up to an area of about three meters in total length, and has a more concentrated higher damage of up to 10kn for when it hits something, as it takes the form of more so cutting or piercing damage rather than blunt like his others. With him being able to make up to two of these at a time, the cooldown applies to each of these and likewise each counts separately towards the over all count. * Speed: 15 m/s Blast- A more brute force way of doing things but a weaker in the short term way of doing things, but in the long term it tends to be all around weaker. This form has two slots at a time (In his hands), with it having a two turn cooldown after he fires off both, with each blast having up to 15kn and moving at up to 15 m/s. This damage is blunt force damage, with it not cutting but instead being more like a solid. * Radius: 1 meter diameter * Speed: 15 m/s * Range: 2m Weakness Overuse of this quirk can quickly exhaust the user, as it rapidly burns away his water meaning he can't without risking his health use more than ten of these over a period of about ten turns. (It becomes dangerous to his health if he does. Each blast counts towards this, and each time he makes a jet it adds onto this as well.) Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues